


Jared Leto - Serious Gamer

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [107]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon wonders how they're even related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared Leto - Serious Gamer

“Wait, how do you punch again?”

                Shannon sighed and kneaded his forehead, “Square.”  
                “Oh…I died.”

                “For the sixth time,” added Tomo.

                “Well, sorry,” Jared grumbled, “Oh, I’m dead again, wasn’t paying attention.”

                Shannon groaned and took the controller from his brother’s hands, “I’ll do it.”

                “That’s how it’s done,” Shannon proclaimed once all the guards laid dead

                “Oh, that’s nice.”

                Turning towards Jared, Shannon groaned, “Really?”

                “What? That’s too complex, this is my game,”

                Peering over his brother’s shoulder, Shannon blinked, “Pong?”

                Tomo chuckled, “Jared Leto, almighty gamer.”


End file.
